Hajime Shirogane
''' Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Hajime 'Character Last Name' Shirogane 'IMVU Username' HatakeHajime 'Nickname (optional) Jime (Pronounced: Jee-may) '''Age 12 'Date of Birth' 02/04/94 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian ((Moved to Yonshigakure with Meisu, his brother.)) 'Height' 5'2" 'Weight' 110 lbs 'Blood Type' O 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Yonshigakure Sunagakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' Hajime's ersonality could be seen as hyperactive, or knuckle-headed. In either case, Hajime is an innocent child who could not think of hurting anyone-- well emotionally that is. Hajime has a disposition similar to people of the past such as Naruto Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, and Kiba Inuzuka. He is kind of wild, and his personality could sometimes get out of hand. Despite this, he is a hard worker, and is very persistant when it comes to the things he wants-- a trait which might usually lead him to faulter. This also means he does not know when to give up; whether it be on a friend, training, or even a mission. As an academy student, he looks forward to all of these things with excitement, and hopes to serve his village well. This persistant, highly positive personality of his also leads him to great aspirations like becoming Kazekage one day-- a dream he knows is kind of far away. As far as battle is concerned, he has not seen much due to him being an academy student, but when he trains with his brother, Meisu, he is known to be extremely aggressive-- which makes his fighting style hard to counter-- and does not allow his opponent to get a hit in edge wise. He feels that if he cannot get hit, then he cannot get hurt-- which may or may not be true. Hajime usually leaves the calculatig to Meisu, but is known to be intelligent when it comes to fighting. He tends to be systematic with his training as well as very enthusiastic, as he is always trying to get Meisu to train with him-- whether it is a one-on-one match, or training together as a team. Although he seems independant, he--like most other brothers-- is dependant on his sibling. 'Behaviour' Hajime is the loud type of character. His behavior does not stray too far from those in history who have been called "Knuckle-Headed Ninja". Hajime is a jumpy individual whose mouth occasionally gets ahead of his mind. He is not known to give up easily, which makes him stubborn and sometimes hard-headed. Due to being a kid, Hajime feels that he has to be the best at everything he does-- whether he is or not-- and usually strives to be the best. Despite this however, Hajime is polite around adults and to his fellow peers. He's just a bit hyper about it. He is competetive and doesn't like to lose, so he usually takes on those who challenge him-- this being the guiding force behind the character. He never forsakes his nindo or his Ninja Way; which is to protect what those who need it, and to become Kazekage. 'Nindo (optional)' ((Will provide upon first spoken use In-Character)) 'Summoning' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' Shirogane Family: The Shirogane Family managed to live in the border of the Land of Wind. They were a small family and have no skilled ninja. Trying to find a source of power to compensate that, they created puppets. Wielding an army, they survived the Shinobi Wars. But a dark secret was exposed: to develop the puppets, they abducted humans and experimented on them. The Shirogane were said to be comprised of ninja with meager skill compared to the other existing shinobi clans. However, they were highly proficient in the puppet-making arts, as it was their apparent inferiority that led to them developing the Puppets they used. These Puppets they used are superior to normal puppets in general since they can operate without a nearby puppeteer as they can be manipulated from a distance, and are capable of getting up after receiving multiple hits from the opposition. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' NA 'Element Two' NA 'Weapon of choice' ((Will Provide at Genin as requested)) 'Puppets: ' ' ' 'Strengths' Superior Handseals Kugutsu Chakra Control 'Weaknesses' Inferior Genjutsu Inferior Stamina 'Chakra colour' Hajime's Chakra has been known to be red with purple accents. 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Makibishi (16) - 8 Kunai (2) - 4 Senbon (24) - 24 Smoke Bomb (2) - 6 Flash Bomb (2) - 8 Pieces Total - 50 Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Databook:' 'Jutsu List' Your known Jutsu. Clone Technique Body Replacement Technique Transformation Technique Tree Practice Technique 'Allies' Yonshigakure 'Enemies' N/A 'Background Information' Hajime Shirogane was born in Sunagakure on February 4th, 194 AN to the Shirogane Family of the Land of Wind. He was born to Jin-e Shirogane and Kagura Shirogane (nee Himura). Jin-e Shirogane was a Jounin of the Hidden Sand and a Master Puppeteer, having been able to create, mass produce, and control sets of Puppets. Hajime's mother, Kagura, was also a gifted puppeteer--being taught by her husband-- and a skilled insect-user as she hailed from bug using clan from the border of the Land of Wind. Jin-e was intrigued by his wife's power with insects and decided to experiment with several new puppet builds. This resulted in Jin-e creating a Puppet the size of an insect. After Meisu and Hajime were born, Jin-e knew that he had to pass on his mastery of Puppeteering to his sons-- though in different ways. He taught Hajime how to create and use insect puppets, allowing Hajime at the age of three to pick which insect to base his designs after. Hajime picked the Mayfly-- not because of any preference as he was only three years old-- and his father created him a puppet designed as such. This puppet was not stacked with any weapons. It was a mere play thing for Hajime to practice on as it had no use for chakra strings; it possessed actual strings and was a toy. Like his brother Meisu, Hajime was trained in Puppetry-- the history and basic building skills-- until age 10, when he would get to help his father create his very own battle puppet. Unlike his brother however, Hajime wanted to follow in the footsteps of the Insect design of puppets. Hajime selected the Mayfly again as his base design, and his father then taught him to make the single mayfly puppet. Hajime had an idea. He liked the mayfly puppet, but felt it was too small for battle, making it inefficient for being a ninja. This led Jin-e to rethink his work, and present an idea that would be far more satisfying for someone who liked to fight as much as Hajime. Jin-e created a puppet referred to as "Su" (Literally: "Nest"). This puppet was created by the same mechanic used for puppets in scrolls that Jin-e had in his library. Once the design was completed, Jin-e and Hajime went to work immediately. After a week of tiring work and sleepless nights, the new puppet was created. It was at that moment, Hajime knew that he would begin his training as a real puppeteer just like his father. For the next two years of his life, Hajime continued helping his father and on occasion his own brother create puppets. He also spent those two years studying further into the art of Puppetry as well as the utilization of his own Puppet. After the two yeard passed, Hajime had turned 12. It was at this age his parents sent him and his brother Meisu to Yonshigakure to join the academy in hopes of being strong ninja. On the ride to Yonshigakure, Hajime made a pledge that he would return to Sunagakure one day and become its Kazekage. Upon moving to Yonshigakure with Meisu, Hajime had to leave the puppet he helped his father create in Sunagakure. Hajime wishes to learn more about puppetry from someone in Yonshigakure. For him, going beyond what he was taught at home will help him survive out there. 'Roleplaying Library' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Hajime%27s_Lone_Gate_Log http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Academy_Test:_Hajime_%2812.15.12%29 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/12-16-12_RP_Training_Gate/Village http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_RP_12.17.12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/(12-17-12)_Hajime%27s_Training http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_RP_12.18.12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/VIllage_RP_12-19-12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kugutsu_Training_Day_1_(12.19.12) http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meisu_Learning_Puppetry_1 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_RP_12.22.12 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kugutsu_Training_Day_2_%2812.21.12%29 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Hajime%27s_Toy_Puppet:_Ibuki_is_Born Training Progress Taijutsu Physical Exercise: 4 RPs Hand-To-Hand: 0 RPs Ninjutsu Chakra Focus: 5 RPs Genjutsu Genjutsu Training: 0 RPs Puppetry Studying Puppetry: 2 RPs Crafting a Puppet: 1 RP Chakra Strings: 0 RPs Weapons Projectile Training: 4 RPs 'Approved by:' Castiel Caoin Hyuuga Yume Category:Yonshigakure Member Category:Approved Category:Team Yume